Kensi and Deeks decides to go on their first official date
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks finally decided to go out on a date that involves both cooking and serious talking from both Kensi and Deeks
1. Chapter 1

Kensi and Deeks finally decided to go on their first official date:

They were the last two in the bullpen on a Friday afternoon.

"So, my place or yours princess?" he said with a smirk and Kensi looked up

"What are you talking about Deeks?" She said confused

"Our Date tomorrow?" Deeks said slowly

"Oh yeah, how about at my place?" She said feeling a little nervous

"Yea okay" He said before starting to walk out but stopped to wait for her and when she joined him he looked at her and smiled and she smiled back

"So, if you buy the wine and the movie candy I will bring some dinner we can make, or I can make?" He said smirking

"Hey, I can help with the cooking" she said before they walked out in the warm LA afternoon sun.

"Sure you can" Deeks laughed before he went into his car and drove away leaving her behind with a smirk on her face before she drove home looking forward to her date with her partner.

When she woke the next morning she smiled at the thought of the date with Deeks, she decided to go for a morning run and after she took a shower, when she was done with her shower she walked around her apartment in her underwear she noticed that she needed to clean, she didn´t normally noticed but today she did so after she sorted out on some clothes she started to vacuum and after that she cleaned the bathroom. After her cleaning round she lay down on the couch, she didn´t think that she would be so tired after cleaning

"This is a workout in it self" she said to her self, smiling before she turned on the TV for some quality time with her self and some chocolate.

Deeks had just come home from his surf and took a shower before he decided to buy the things for their dinner, all the way down to the supermarket and back he could not stop smiling. When he got home and put the things in the fridge he got a text from Kensi and he smiled as he read the message

"_When are you coming over?;)" _

"_When ever you are ready to see me;)" _he sent back

She smiled as he saw the message

"_Maybe at 5?" _she sent back

"_That's sounds good" _he sent the message before putting his phone in his pocket because he saw the time read 4 so he stated to get ready

Kensi went into her bathroom to start put on her make-up and doing her hair before she went into her bedroom to decide on what to wear.

When the time said 4.55 she was ready for Deeks to come and she was so nervous that she felt a little sick so she sad down on the couch and turned on her TV to try and relax but she got a text from Deeks

"_Running a little late, are you ready ;)"_

She smirked before sending a text back

"_Jep ;)"_

He smiled before focusing back on the road.

She smiled as she watched the TV before there was a knock on the door and she stood up and went over to the door and opening the door.

"Hey" He said before he gave her a hug

"Hey" she said as she pulled away before she turned away and walked towards the TV and sat down and Deeks sat down next to her.

There was an awkward feeling in the air as they saw TV.

_Why is this so awkward?_

She thought to her self, Deeks interrupted her thoughts.

"When are we going to make dinner, I´m hungry and I bet you are too" he smirked as he looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled before she turned the TV off and stood watching him

"We can make some food now" She said

"Great" he said as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen

"So what are we making?" She smiled at him as he put the things on the countertop; there was chicken and some vegetables.

"Chicken in the pan with some vegetables in the oven" He said as he started to clean and cut the vegetables

"Can I help?" she said knowing that he would not let her near the food

"Year, can you get a big bowl that can go into the oven to the vegetables?" he said as he was cutting the potatoes

"Sure" she said and bent down to get what she was told and Deeks could not help looking at her ass and she could feel that but she just smiled and let it be.

_He can look all he wants and maybe touch if he gets lucky tonight, wait a minute did you really just think of what it would feel like to have your partner touch your ass? Yep she didn´t even want to hide it, she wanted him, who wouldn´t? With his blond hair, killer body and baby blue eyes, wow did you just think that? Kensi you have to pull your self together, stop thinking that way!_

"Here it is" she said with a sigh and than stood by and watched him work

"I can cut vegetables Deeks, I´m not a complete moron" she said and he just looked at her and smirked

"Are you sure?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes

"Deeks just give me something to cut into pieces or it will be you" she said and tried to be serious but he smiled at her and she broke out into a laugh

"It´s not funny Deeks, come on" she laughed

"No? Then why are you laughing?" he said smirking

"Because you are an idiot" she said and stopped laughing as she took a cutting board and a knife and started on the carrots

He smiled before going back to his own cutting board but out of his eye he could see that she looked lost

"You lost Kens?" He asked before cumming up behind her standing dangerously close to her.

"How do you cut these?" she asked and before she could respond he put his arms around his so his hands covered her, one on the knife and one on the carrot.

"Like this" He almost whispered into her ear and she could feel her knees weakened and she bet he felt it too but didn´t say anything and she was pleased that he didn´t.

"Oh okay" she said and he held on until the whole carrot was cut into small pieces.

"Now you put them in the bowl" he said and put the rest of the vegetables into the bowl and into the oven

"How long time until they are done" she asked and looked at him

"About 30-45 minutes" he said as he looked at his watch

"That long?" she said a little loud

"Yeah it makes it really good, some things are worth the wait" he said and she looked at him and lost her breath before looking away again she knew he was not talking about the food anymore. 


	2. Time to tell the truth

"Kens we need to talk" Deeks said slowly as she locked her eyes with his and smiling a little before she turned serious again

"I know" she said before she walked over to the kitchen table and Deeks sad on the other side and looked at her

"Was that not the whole idea with this date or whatever we call it?" Deeks said and Kensi was getting nervous and she didn't look at him but played with her fingers on the table.

"I guess" she just said and Deeks laid his hands on top of hers and made her look up at him, she turned her hands around and she let him hold her hands in his.

"Deeks this is not easy for me so you have to be patient with me" she said slowly while looking at him

"I have all the time in the world just take your time" he said and smiled slightly at her before he stroked the back of her hands with his fingers

"I really appreciate it Deeks" she said with a little smile

"Of cause Kens" he said smiling making her smile as well

She took a deep breath and looked at him again

"You have to promise me something more" she said and surprise came to his eyes

"Sure, anything" he said and she took another deep breath

"If we do this, I mean talk about our… Thing, we talk about it without wordplay or anything and just say what we mean, I have been thinking like crazy at the things we have been talking about and I just want to talk and get everything out, good and bad" She said and when she was finished a tear was rolling down her cheek and she was breathing heavily

"That's all I ever wanted Kens" he said before he stroked her fingers before he stood up and walked over to the chair beside her and sat down

"Come here" he said and she let him hold her and he was both surprised and happy that she was letting him see like this.

"We are going to figure this out Kens, I promise" he whispered into her hair before he kissed it gently

"I know" she said and he could feel she was crying softly but didn´t say anything and just held her while she calmed down and when she did she pulled away and whipped her eyes while looking away from him.

"Kensi you are my best friend and I care about you more than anything in this world, I know its hard for you but I need you to say what you want, I told you what I want and if you forgot I will tell you every time you want me to" he said and she was looking at him and her face went from soft to scared at his request hit her _She needed to tell him the truth _

"Deeks…" she said and looked away

"No Kensi please" he said, he was not letting her get away from him this time

"Okay" she said and looked into his eyes

"You are my best friend Deeks, you are the only one I trust fully and the only one I can tell my deepest feeling and have trust in you that you don´t judge me or make fun of me and most of all I can be my self and I can be vulnerable around you" she said and she realized she was crying again _dahm him and making her cry all the time_ she thought.

"Kens…" he started but she stopped him

"No Deeks let me finish" she said and he stopped and waited and just looked at her

"What I want Deeks… Is you… more than a partner, I want us to be a thing and I want to try and see if this can work, but at the same time I think about what will happen if we didn´t work out and if I have to find a new partner and friend" she said and her voice broke a little and she bit her lip as she waited on him to answer or say something

_Wow did I really just admit I wanted my partner to be more than just my partner and told him now there was no going back now._

"Kensi I want the same thing and I thing we can make it work look at how good we are together" he said and she smiled at him but he could see that she was not convinced

"But what if we don´t Deeks, what if I push you away like I do with everybody else what if…" she was stopped by Deeks finger on her lips and she looked at him

"What if we can make it work, what if this is the best thing that ever happened to us" he asked and she kissed his finger before he lowered his finger and smiled at her

"I can´t loose you Deeks, I don't think I could survive that" she said and looked down and Deeks took a deep breath, he knew it was going to be difficult but didn´t think she would be this stubborn

"Kensi I don´t want to loose you ether but we can´t live our life with what if´s and in our line of work we deserve all the happiness we can get and you are right we don´t know if we are here next week but all the more reason why we should do this" he said and she was looking at him with teary eyes but a smile on her lips

"Touché" she said and they laughed

"Are Kensi Marie Bad-Ass Blye really agreeing with me on something, I think I will right it in the calendar" he said and she laughed

"Shut up" she laughed and she looked at him

"Seriously though, you want to give us a try?" he said and she looked at him and her smile went stiff

"Yeah, I want to give us a try" she smiled at he leaned in and connected their lips and first it was slowly, soft and sweet both enjoying the amazing feeling and fireworks went across her eyes and she opened her mouth a little and licked his lower lip and asking for entrance and he gladly gave it to her and the first time their thongs touched she moaned and she put her fingers around his neck and he moaned before his hands found his hair, when air became an issue they parted but put their foreheads together and smiled at each other before they became serious again and he started to kiss her cheek and he put her hair behind her shoulder and trailed his fingers down her neck and she moaned softly before his mouth was down her neck and her fingers tighten around his neck.

"Marty" she sighed and he stopped

"I can´t believe how you can make my name sound like the most amazing sound in the world" he said into her neck and he kissed her one last time before looking into her eyes and she leaned in to kiss him again before she pulled away and looked at him

He smiled at her, that lovely smile that she loved

"What?" she said smiling as well

"I just can´t believe that we are finally giving us a try" he said

"Yeah I can´t believe it eater" she said giving him a smile that he had never seen before, her smile was full of love and care and even her eyes lit up.

"I love that smile" he said and she turned a little red and looked down

"What do you mean I smile like this every day" she said but knew that wasn't true

"You know that's not true, you forget that I can read you like an open book" he said and she looked at him and her smile stiffened

"I know but I can do the same to you" she said and smiled at him

"I know that´s what makes us a great team" he said before leaning in to kiss her again and the kiss went from soft to more heated in a short time but when his hands was on his hips and on there way to her soft skin the timer went off letting them know that their food was ready.

"Perfect timing" he said before he smiled at her and went up and into kitchen and she went after him into the kitchen and she stopped in the door way, he had the oven door open and he was turning the vegetables in the bowl with a spoon and her eyes felt on how his jeans were tightening around his firm ass and legs and her breath hitched and he looked at her with a smile on his face

"Enjoying the view princess?" he asked as he closed the oven before he went over to the refrigerator to get the chicken and she shook her head and smiled at him before she went over to him and stood in front of him

"You know I do" she whispered before she kissed him softly

"Now make me some food" she said before she jumped up on the counter and watched him cook their meal

"Anything for you Kens" he said and she felt her butterflies in her stomach double in size and she smiled at him.


	3. Movie time

She looked at him as he worked on the chicken and smiled again and he looked at her and also smiled

"I know it sounds corny but I really love your smile" He said as he put the chicken on the hot pan before putting on salt and some oregano. She blushed and looked away.

"So is this from your secret garden?" he smirked at her and showed her the oregano

"No don´t be stupid" she said laughing

"Alright, just asking" he said laughing

When the chicken was done he put together some dip to the food before they put it on the dining room table so they could eat

"Wow this looks good Deeks, who knew you had it in you?" she smirked before sitting down

"Thanks Kens I will take that as a compliment " he said before he sat down

"You should" she said before she took some vegetables, chicken and some dip onto her plate before taking a bit and almost moaning

"Hmm this is so good" she said before smiling at him

"Glad you like it" he said before taking some food for him self

After dinner they cleaned up and went for a walk with Monty to get some fresh air, as they walked down the streets she couldn't stop thinking about how domestic this was like something you would do everyday and when Deeks took her hand her breath hitched and she looked at him with a smile

"Everything okay Kens?" he asked

"Yeah everything is fine… Good, I mean good" she changed quickly realizing what she had just said

"You sure?" he said before looking at her

"Yeah it´s just… this feels so normal and safe and that just scares me, I mean everything is so good right now that I just wait for something so ruin it and I know that sounds terrible but that's who I am and I´m so sorry" she said and she let out breath

"Kens listen" he said as he came to a stop and he turned her around to look at him and Monty looked at them before sitting by Deeks feet and waited

"I love you and I have done that for a while and I´m scared to and I´m sorry that all the other ass holes that you have been with have screwed you over but I´m not one of those guys, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and not hurt you like all the others did" he said and she smiled at him before she stepped closer to him and kissed him slowly and he returned the kiss but they were interrupted by Monty who pulled his leash that was in Deeks hand

"I think Monty would like to move on" he laughed and they started to walk and this time it was Kensi who took his hand and he smiled at her.

When they reached inside they sat down to watch a movie and Deeks made popcorn while Kensi started the movie

"So what are we watching?" Deeks asked before he sat down and put the popcorn on the table

"The Texas chainsaw massacre" she said before she put some popcorn in her mouth

"Really, a horror movie?" he said but she could hear that he wasn't as angry as he sounded

"Yeah you know I can´t watch these alone" she said with a smirk and reached for some more popcorn

"But what if I don´t want to watch it?" he asked and she turned to him with a serious look on her face

"You don't´ want to watch it?" she said with a sad look of her face before she looked down

"Deeks I´m really sorry we don´t have to watch it if you don´t want to" she said before she reached for the remote but Deeks stopped her

"No Kens it´s nothing like that I don´t care what we watch, if you want to watch it we can" he said and smiled a lovely smile at her and she realized that he was playing her

"Are you sure?" she said before she smirked at him before she leaning closer to him but waited for him to answer and her lips was right in front of his

"As sure as I will ever be" he said before he leaned closer and kissed her and the movie was forgotten for a while before air became an issue and they pulled apart.

The turned their attention towards the TV again and she cuddled into his arms

"I think this is the best date I have ever been on" he said before he kissed her hair and she giggled before she snuggled deeper into him

"I don´t know what I did to deserve a guy like you" she said as she looked at him with a shy smile on her face

"I could say the same sugar bear" he smirked before he leaned down to kiss her

"Now I want to watch the movie, I have never seen it before" she said

"Really!?" he asked surprised

"Yeah what?" she asked before she looked at him

"It´s a classic even I have watched it" he said

"I know I just never seen it, it´s no big deal so can we just watch it" she said laughing a little

"Sure" he just said before he held her closer and kissed her hair and he could feel her relax against him.

"This is nice" she said after some time

"Yeah, really nice" he said

When the movie ended she sat onto the couch and looked at him not knowing what to say or do and he felt that so he just stroked her back before he stood and made his way towards the door and she followed him with her hands in her pockets

"So I hade a great time tonight" he said smiling at her

"Yeah my too, would you like to stay the night?" she asked quickly and he almost didn´t hear her

"Yeah I would love to" he said before they walked towards the bedroom hand in hand and they stopped by the bed and looked at each other before they leaned in a shared a long kiss and before they knew it their shirts were off and his hand was about to unclasps her bra but she stopped him

"Deeks wait" she said and he looked at her with a mix of hurt and confusion in his eyes

"It´s not that I don´t want to because believe me I do" she said with a smile

"Than what?" he asked

"I just… I want to take this slow, I don´t want to ruin this" she said and she kissed him softly

"I understand and I don´t want to ruin this either" he said

"So can we just take it slow and just sleep tonight?" she asked and bit her lip afraid of what he would say

"Sure, anything for you Kens" he said and kissed her again and this time there was no hurry but passion and love

"Thank you Marty" she said and he smiled at him

"I like that sound" he laughed

They crawled into bed and she rested her head on his chest, she kissed his chest before she squeezed her hands around him before she relaxed against him

"This it perfect, I can´t believe that we didn´t do this before" he said and he could feel her smile against him and he smiled before he relaxed

"This has been a perfect date Marty, thank you" she said before she rested on one elbow and she smiled down at him before she kissed his lips and than she continued to his cheek and down to his neck and before she could reach his chest with her kisses he stopped her

"Kensi you have to stop" he said with a shaky breath

"Why" she smirked and continued down towards his chest and her hand stroked his chest and abdomen

"Because than I am not responsible for what I´m going to do to you" he said and she stopped and looked at him with a sexy smirk and she bit her lip and had an amused looked on her face

"Really I would love to see that?" she said and raised her eyebrow

"I´m sure you would but… yeah so you have to stop, unless you want things to… evolve" he said and swallowed hard.

"Okay as much as I want things to… evolve… I want this more" she said before she laid down on his chest

"I want this too Kens" he said and kissed her head

"Goodnight Marty" she said and started to drift off to sleep

"Goodnight Kens" he said and kissed her head one last time before he drifted off into a good nights sleep that he haven´t had in a long time.


End file.
